


I think about love when I look into your eyes

by Mackerel_art



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because of course I tend to hint at angst before the happy ending, Empyre, Fanart, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Love Confessions, M/M, wedding decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackerel_art/pseuds/Mackerel_art
Summary: [ART, with a bonus story] In the corner of Wiccan and Hulkling's wedding, Steve and Tony gaze into each other's eyes.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	I think about love when I look into your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by work-in-progress shots of Empyre. I saw that Tony and Steve were grouped together in a series of panels that contained married couples, and for some reason, Tony's tie is undone... and here we are.  
> [Give this post some love on tumblr!](https://mackerel-art.tumblr.com/post/644943341766770688/stonyattheempyrewedding)

Steve knows Thor is saying something to them, but he's too busy staring at Tony. He looks beautiful—while everyone else has come in their respective superhero costumes, Tony has forgone the iron man suit and is instead wearing a regular suit. The first two buttons are unfastened, and his bow tie hangs around his neck. He looks rumpled enough that Steve greedily keeps glancing back at him.

"A most joyous union," Thor says loudly, knocking Steve out of his reverie. He blinks and looks at Thor, flushing when Thor looks at him knowingly. _Oops. Busted._

Thor excuses himself to talk to some other attendees and claps him on the back... and, well, Tony has already left him breathless, so Steve has to focus very hard to make sure he's still standing. 

Soon it is just him and Tony, standing together in the middle of a large crowd of superheroes. The sky is a fading violet and Steve can see millions of twinkling stars. Hulking and Wiccan picked quite a gorgeous spot for a wedding.

Steve had gotten misty-eyed when Teddy and Billy had exchanged vows. It made him think of his own life, and the man he'd loved for years, and how he would never—

"—eve. Steve?"

"I'm sorry, Shellhead. Were you talking?"

"Just checking if you were okay," says Tony. "You were frowning earlier, and I thought this was supposed to be a happy occasion."

"Oh." Steve feels a bit dumb. He's not really sure how to respond. _Sorry, Tony, I was just thinking about how much I want to marry you._ Yeah, that wasn't going to work.

Steve must have been making another face because Tony's expression softens, and he puts a hand on Steve's shoulder. 

"Hey," he says, "I'm here for you, alright?"

Steve purses his lips and feels himself being pulled to a corner of the venue. The white flowers that are scattered around flutter in the breeze. He looks down, suddenly acutely aware of Tony holding his hand.

Tony sighs. "Okay, Winghead, I didn't want to bum out the wedding, but what's going on? You keep looking at me like... I don't know, you're upset with me, or something." He turns his eyes down. Oh god. _Steve, you idiot, now he thinks you hate him. good job._

"No, no! That's not it," Steve says desperately.

"Why else would you be staring at me like that?" Tony throws his hands into the air, exasperated.

“I can explain,” Steve starts, but he really doesn’t know how. He’s faced countless threats before but telling Tony how he feels is the scariest thing to him. Honestly, he has no idea how Tony hasn’t figured it out, seeing that half the galaxy knows he’s—

“I can’t tell if you’re disappointed in me, or have I done something to offend you? What did I do recently? The new suit I gave Ree—”

“I’m in love with you,” Steve blurts out. That’s a little more straightforward than he intended, but he hates seeing Tony like this.

Tony looks like he’s been struck with an asteroid on the head. He’s silent for a moment, and then he starts snickering. Soon, he’s full on laughing, bent over, until he straightens before the undone tie can slip off his neck.

“That’s kind of mean,” Steve mumbles.

The laughing peters off, but Tony is still smiling at him. “Sorry,” he says. “It’s just that I’ve also been in love with you for years.”

Hope grows in Steve’s chest. “You do?”

Tony nods, and steps closer to him, tentatively reaching for his shoulder, as if asking to touch him. Steve grins, giddy that he’s _allowed to have this_ , and grabs Tony’s waist, tugging him closer.”

Tony’s face is so close, Steve can see the reflection of the stars in his eyes.

“So. Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Okay.”

When they pull apart, Steve can’t help but gaze fondly into Tony’s eyes.

Tony huffs. “I can’t believe you got so sappy at a wedding,” he says, and places his hand on Steve’s chest.

“It’s a good day for love,” he replies, stealing another kiss. It really is.


End file.
